Visit
by still.looking
Summary: Minerva pops in to visit Artemis in his piano room. Suddenly Holly appears, but why? And why is Artemis acting this way! Spoilers for Book 5, The Lost Colony.


**Disclaimer**: How many times should I get reminded that Artemis is not mine?

**Summary:** Minerva pops in to visit Artemis in his piano room. Suddenly Holly appears, but why? And why is Artemis acting this way?! Spoilers for Book 5, The Lost Colony.

Uh, this story has actually been in my notebook for a few months now, and my friend was encouraging me to post it no matter how little sense it made. And yes, I warn you now, this thing makes so little sense, in the AF world. Me sorry.

"He's in the piano room."

Minerva twitched, sensing a plan.

"I've been with Artemis longer than you, yet you already know," Butler mused. "It's nothing involving a bomb, though, I assure you that."

Minerva laughed. "Okay."

Butler dropped her off at the right room, and pulled the door open for her.

"Thank you."

The room was large, about a fourth of a soccer field. A grand piano sat in the middle, and Artemis was playing with his eyes closed.

He opened his eyes at the sound of the door closing and gave her a quick once-over.

Minerva went to sit beside him on the piano bench. "Your eyes are different."

Artemis closed his eyes again and smiled, starting a melody that sounded sad and happy at the same time.

At the end, he slowed down, and Minerva heard a touch of Bach in his playing.

"I composed the first one," Artemis said quietly, his blue and hazel eyes piercing her.

"I could tell."

"I made it for you."

She was quietly pleased. "Er… thank you."

The windows were wide open, and sunlight flooded the whole room. Minerva noticed absently that Artemis's hair was accented softly, the raven black having a somewhat calming glare.

If it weren't Artemis, she could have said he was lulling her to sleep.

"What do you think of it?"

She tried to answer honestly. "It sounded sad and happy."

Artemis stopped playing. "Yes, it was meant to be like that." He paused. "You're fifteen, aren't you?"

"Soon. Why do you ask, Master Fowl?"

"You are older than me."

She understood immediately. "The time stream. You _must_ tell me later. Now, sad and happy?"

"I feel guilty for making you wait."

"Master Fowl—Artemis—"

He blushed, just the faintest hint of rose, but waved that aside. "I was in charge of the when, in the magic circle."

"A three-year pull difference is infinitely small, Artemis! You could have ended up at the extreme either way! Who knows how far time stretches?"

"I am forgiven?"

It was the first—and probably the last—time she saw his eyes shine so apologetically like that. So innocent, yet so repentant. Had she not learned to keep a pokerface at the age of four, she would have broken down right then and there.

"Of course."

He moved over. "Will you play for me?"

She did.

Artemis smiled at her composition. "Moonlight Sonata… and, ah. Canon in D."

Several minutes passed in silence as Minerva moved through the compositions of Mozart, Bach, Palchebel, and Brahms.

"What are you trying to do?" Minerva asked him, playing Air on The G String. "Playing for me, and making me play?"

"I don't know." Minerva stopped playing in alarm. "No, I'm not _mesmerized_ (Minerva assumed that to be one of the fairy powers). Something else, just as powerful…"

Minerva had finished psychology two months after Artemis had gone. The dedicated side of her was practically screaming the answer, yet she refused to listen. _Stupid, stupid hormones._

A very low buzz sounded from behind the piano. Minerva stood; Artemis held her back. "Clam down, Miss Paradizo. She is a friend."

"And he used to call you pretty."

Minerva had sat down at Artemis's words, but still she wondered why her ex-fairy captive was here.

"Pleased to meet you."

"Minerva Paradizo. I'm Holly Short. I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here."

"Most certainly, madame."

"The fairy people have decided that you can be included in the secret. Only two live Mud Men are aware of us—Butler and Artemis." He bowed in acknowledgement. "Arty says you are to be, since you are a supergenius like him and will most likely uncover us anyway. We have to show you the dangers of the fairy world exposed."

Minerva had stopped listening after the 'Arty' part. Holly and Artemis seemed really close, and Minerva also noticed her eyes: one hazel, one blue. So they had switched eyes in the time stream. She adjusted herself slightly, feeling out of place.

"Mud Girl, are you listening?"

She started. "Yes. I mean no."

"The order was issued almost immediately after we left. Butler has told you some details, as relayed by Foaly." Minerva nodded. "But I will give you more details. This room is equipped with all the blockers Foaly can stuff in it, even the piano. I knew Artemis would make you play, so there are in-built fingerprint sensors."

Artemis looked furious. "You said you wouldn't scan her!"

"Basic security, Arty."

He still looked livid. Holly ignored him, and pulled out the tiniest book Minerva had ever seen.

"This is the fairy bible."

She started to hand it over, but Artemis held her back, and seemed to speak into Holly's helmet. "Let me remind you—no _mesmer_, no sleeping gas, no tricks, no anything, Foaly!"

Holly listened to Foaly's reply. "Paranoid idiots."

After that, Minerva sat through the explanations of Holly, Foaly (through the helmet), and some holographs (also from the helmet) while Artemis sat beside her on the bench, so protectively close.

"… that's everything. You know, it really is wonderful, now that I have two geniuses who can understand everything I say. And, Artemis, allow her to breathe, won't you?"

Artemis jumped up as though electrocuted. Ignoring that, he said, "Thank you, Foaly, Holly. And thank Major Kelp too, for allowing this."

Holly switched her wings on, and waved. "Miss Paradizo, you have Artemis to thank for this. You must be important to him, for he took the most _insane_ measure for the LEP not to kill you."

As Holly left, Artemis scanned the room for any more bugs. Pronouncing the room clear, he sat back next to her, now keeping careful distance.

"Pardon me."

Told ya it made no sense.

… wait, did it?

And now, reader, plase pardon ME, because my trusty notebook account stops here and I honestly have no idea how to continue. I will gladly take suggestions. Just review, people~!


End file.
